


Before the First

by alycat, ashtraythief



Series: Knotting 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is innocently lazing around on the porch, ignoring the book on his lap on favor of watching his hot neighbor mow his lawn, until said neighbor is suddenly standing right in front of him, seemingly intent on making all of his dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the First

**Author's Note:**

> _Note_ : Written for [](http://jjia912.livejournal.com/profile)[**jjia912**](http://jjia912.livejournal.com/) for reasons she knows about. Thank you to [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[**linvro21**](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/) and [](http://mistress-magda.livejournal.com/profile)[**mistress_magda**](http://mistress-magda.livejournal.com/) for betaing this for us. This is a prequel to [ After The Knot](http://alezig.livejournal.com/13865.html), you don't need to have read that first.

There were certain things that were expected of omegas: how they should act, how they should behave, how they should look - small, demure and submissive.

Jared Padalecki didn't really fit that mold.

He might still be rather short, that much was correct, but his stature held the promise of height to come. He was also lanky, but he knew he was nowhere close to demure. So maybe he wasn't the perfect omega, but that hadn’t kept him from falling for the perfect alpha. Hard.

From his position on the front porch, he had a clear view across the street to where his neighbor was mowing the lawn. Such a simple task shouldn't have Jared's ass clenching with arousal. It wasn't the first time he’d been sitting in that very spot, book open in his lap but it could be upside down for how much Jared actually read in it.

The alpha living across the street was the epitome of everything an alpha should be, the aura of control surrounding him enough to turn the head of betas and omegas alike. Jared had heard the gossip all around the neighborhood, the whispers of people wondering how a man like Jensen Ackles had remained unmated for so long.

"Jared."

Looking back over his shoulder, he saw his father standing in the open door, a pitcher of lemonade in his hand, and Jared knew that his father was aware of just where Jared's mind had been.

"I have to go in to work," Gerald Padalecki said, putting the pitcher down on the small table right next to Jared. "I assume that you will behave?"

"Yes, sir," Jared said, tearing his gaze off the man across the street.

"Jared," his father said, but he didn't continue until Jared looked up. "It's not that I mind your interest. But he’s a lot older…"

"And I'm not much of an omega," Jared said with a low scoff.

"Don't say that," his father said sternly. "So what if you don't fit the mold exactly? Any alpha who can't appreciate you, doesn't deserve you to begin with."

A small smile stretched Jared's lips, and he reached for the pitcher to refill his empty glass.

Maybe he wouldn't have grown up to be so different if his family hadn’t given him a lot of leeway as he was growing up, but they were always supportive of him, even when he set his goals very high.

He sipped the cold lemonade, condensation soon making his glass slippery. The sound of his father's car faded away, once more leaving the neighborhood silent apart from Jensen's lawn mower.

 

 

Jared continued to watch Jensen from across the street, lazily following him with his eyes, while the midday sun warmly shone down on him. He was a exhausted from basketball practice and a pleasant heaviness had taken hold of his body.

His eyes wandered between the play of Jensen’s muscles under his shirt, and his arm when the alpha wiped away the sweat glistening on his forehead.

Oh, Jensen sweaty and hot. Now that was something Jared could get behind.

The sound of the lawn mower stopped and Jensen looked over to him.

Jared froze, because... Was he really? Could it be?

And yes, Jesus fucking Christ, Jensen crossed the street, taking powerful, purposeful steps and keeping his burning eyes fixed firmly on Jared's naked chest.

Naked chest? He wondered when he'd taken off his shirt, but then Jensen crossed the lawn and suddenly he was _right there_.

“What the hell, Jared?”

Jared just stared for a moment, before he could answer.

“What?” Okay, not very coherent, but Jensen was here, on his lawn, glaring at him, what the hell else was he supposed to say?

“I want to know how you can think it's okay to put yourself on display like that?”

Jared blinked. “What?”

“Taking your shirt off, lounging around on your lawn for all the world to see... No one is supposed to see you like that, you get that? This is just for me!”

“For you?” And dammit, Jared did not squeak.

Jensen exhaled heavily. “You have no idea, do you? What you do to me? I see you grow up, become this magnificent creature, defying all standards and definitions, and you being you and pretty and amazing. How can you _not_ know that I want you?”

“I- I’m...” Jared didn’t quite know what to say to that.

Jensen wanted him. The hottest alpha Jared had ever seen, he wanted _him_. Jared would swoon if he wasn’t sitting on the lounge chair.

Then Jensen leaned over him, bracing his hands on the chair’s armrest, and bracketing Jared on either side with his strong arms.

"You think you can just tease like that and nothing happens? Show yourself off for everyone to see and not have me react to it? Oh, Jared," Jensen said, shaking his head slightly and the smile curving his lips was nothing if not sinful. "Like you didn't do this to lure me in, to make me claim you right here, right now. Isn't that right, Jared? Want it so badly, you're fucking gagging for it. C'mon sweet little omega, turn over, let me see just how much you want this."

_Oh god._

Jared was moving before he’d processed what Jensen just said to him, but the way his demanding alpha tone slid over his body, like warm molasses caressing all of his skin, leaving shivers and goosebumps in its wake, Jared had no choice but to obey. His alpha had given him an order.

He slowly turned around on the lounge chair, getting up on shaking hands and knees, and then Jensen’s hands were on his back, warm and big, gliding down firmly and tugging on his basketball shorts.

"You obey so prettily," Jensen said and his voice was honey and gravel, something alive curling up Jared's spine as he felt those talented hands get rid of the clothes keeping the alpha from where he wanted to be. "Fucking made for this, weren't you?"

And then suddenly Jensen was right there, pressing up against him, harsh denim dragging over Jared’s ass.

Jared couldn’t help but push back, he needed more, needed Jensen skin on skin against him, inside of him, but Jensen just chuckled.

"You think I'll just give it to you that easily?" Jensen asked, and Jared swore he could hear the smirk in his voice. "No, you stay there like a good little omega, and I'll give you what I know your body is really craving. Fuck, I can see the way that pretty little hole of yours is twitching, just waiting to be filled."

The moan just tumbled out, falling from Jared’s lips, followed by a ragged breath he drew in so he could speak.

“Yes, please, need- wanted this for so long, been dreaming about you, never thought you’d want me though.”

For a moment he could feel Jensen's hands going still, just resting on his hips, but then his alpha was leaning forward and Jared could feel the heat of a body pressed up against his back.

"How could I not want you? Pretty omega like you, always showing yourself off for anyone that might look your way, but it wasn't them you wanted, was it? No, you wanted me. You wanted me to do this to you, right here where anyone might see just how much you're loving it."

There was no way Jared could deny that, not when he’d been dreaming of Jensen since the first time slick leaked out of his opening, since it was Jensen he imagined every time he sank his fingers into his willing hole, never enough, always knowing it was a true alpha he wanted. Jared might not fit the stereotype, but he still desperately wanted to be knotted by the alpha from across the street.

“Always you, always was you I wanted.”

Jensen hummed approvingly and then his warm breath gushed over Jared’s back. Before he could properly analyze what was going on, soft, warm wetness pressed against his spine.

Lips, his brain informed him, Jensen was kissing him. Trailing his mouth lower actually, licking and nipping his way down until he reached the crack of Jared’s ass.

"Now, I know you can do better than this," Jensen said, each word a hot breath against Jared's lower back. "Spread your legs, show me how much you want it. I can smell how wet you are, fucking dripping with how much you want it, how much you want me."

Jared almost fell off the chair in his haste to scramble his legs apart, his knees skidding on the edge, but Jensen’s hands were steadying his hips and he could hear his alpha suck in a harsh breath.

"Jesus fuck," Jensen groaned and Jared felt a shiver running down his spine. "So fucking gorgeous. Knew I shouldn't look, but not like I can keep my eyes off you. The way you look, Jared…. Prettiest omega I've ever seen. Nothing like the other omegas in this town, no. So damn pretty, so damn strong, had to have you… just like this…"

“Yes, yes, please. Jensen, need you- something…” Jared didn’t know what it was he was begging for.

His hips were pushing back, seeking friction and pressure and _Jensen_ , his body knowing exactly what it wanted, but his mind was caught in a red haze, no analytical abilities left, and when he felt the wet, hot swipe of Jensen’s tongue along his crack, he didn’t care. He gave up. Let his body run the show, writhing and twitching on the too small chair, not giving a fuck about anything except Jensen licking over his hole, slowly, but insistently stabbing his tongue inside, prodding his taut ring of muscles and Jared wanted them to give way, wanted Jensen finally, fucking finally inside of him, but his body just wouldn’t relax enough.

Jensen drew back then and Jared didn’t have a chance in hell of stopping that whine from coming out.

But then there was a new pressure against his opening, something harder, rougher and Jensen made a shushing noise.

"Just relax," Jensen's voice soothed. "I'll make this feel good for you."

It was only then, that Jared realized what the sensation was; fingers slowly spreading him open, preparing him for Jensen's cock. The sensation of two fingers sliding through his body's natural slick was enough to almost make Jared sob with how good it felt. His body relaxed even further when he felt a tongue circling his rim where it was stretched wide around Jensen's fingers, soothing the lingering burn of the initial penetration.

"Just like that," Jensen said and his voice was close to a purr, breath too hot against the back of Jared's thighs. "No one else will be able to make you feel like this. Just the two of us… just… let me…"

And Jared did. He relaxed even more, just knew that Jensen was there to catch him, and his alpha did. He steadied Jared with one hand on his hips, and a shoulder against the back of his thigh, never drawing his fingers back.

When Jensen's tongue finally slipped inside, Jared almost screamed. The words were eluding him, there was no way to describe how it felt to have Jensen finally inside of him, his tongue, slowly and thoroughly fucking in and out of his hole, a mix of saliva and slick running down the back of Jared’s thighs, and it should be totally gross, but it wasn’t.

Then he felt Jensen shift, felt an arm come around his waist, creep up his torso, and then, suddenly fingers were brushing his nipples and holy shit, Jared had never known how sensitive they were.

Jensen continued to fuck him with his tongue and his fingers, murmuring indecipherable words into Jared’s skin, all the while playing with his nipples.

He was careful at first, but when Jared pushed down into his hands, he started gripping him tighter, twisting the small nubs between his fingers and scratching his short fingernails roughly over the sensitive skin.

The sensations were becoming too much, pulling at Jared from every direction and he could feel his orgasm build, could feel how his balls drew up tight, and his hole clenched even more, trying to draw Jensen in tight.

"I can feel it," Jensen mumbled and Jared could feel his alpha's lips moving against his skin. "You're so close, I can smell it on you. Smell better than anything I've ever had… C'mon, Jared. Come for me… Wanna feel your ass tight around my tongue as you come. Wanna taste you as you come apart for me."

And Jared did. Just like that, all he needed was Jensen’s warm voice, suddenly so low and intimate and loving, and it pushed him right over the edge, tumbling him down into his release.

The pleasure washed through his whole body, tingling right down into his toes and fingers, and he collapsed onto the chair.

He vaguely felt Jensen’s arm around his middle, his hand on his softening dick, protecting it from the hard surface of the chair.

Then Jensen’s hand moved, stroking over the tip of his dick, his belly, and then he drew back.

"If you could only see yourself like this," Jensen said and Jared would have sworn that his alpha's voice was rough with satisfaction, heavy with lust. "You came from my fingers and tongue in your ass. It's so good, fucking smells so good. Gonna fuck you now, baby. Knot you up real well, until all you can think of is me. That sweet come of yours… gonna put it to good use as I fuck you so deep."

It took a few hazy moments for Jared to realize what Jensen was talking about, but when slippery fingers pushed inside him, it all clicked into place. Jensen was using Jared's own come as lube, pushing it inside him with firm strokes of thick fingers.

"Think you're as ready as can be, baby. Pink hole of yours all ready for my cock, you want it so bad, don't you?"

“Oh god, please. I want it. Wanted it for so long, been dreaming about this. Please.”

Jared tried to shut up, stop his confessions from spilling out, but Jensen just leaned over him, warm body blanketing him, naked skin on naked skin, his alpha’s heartbeat against his back.

"You're not the only one," Jensen said and his voice was like a soft caress. "Just… damn. Just watching you grow up, knowing I had to wait… Couldn't do it anymore, not when you flaunted yourself off to everyone who wanted a look. Have to show them all whom you belong to. You've always been meant for me, Jay."

Warmth was spreading through Jared, and butterflies were dancing in his stomach. The feeling clashed hard with the arousal thrumming through his body, already preparing itself again for his alpha. _His_ alpha.

The thought made him heady and he pushed back mindlessly, arching his back to present himself better, needing to show Jensen that yes, he’d be his forever, had always been.

“Yeah, always yours. Never thought about anyone else, only you.”

"Gonna make you mine now," Jensen said, and the sweetness turned to a possessive growl.

Jared knew that the wet sound he heard was Jensen using the remainder of Jared's own come to slick up his cock.

"Relax for me and I promise this'll be so good."

Jared couldn’t control how his body sank an inch lower, how his legs just spread apart wider. He had no idea how he’d be able to relax, his body felt stretched taut like a wire, but his alpha had demanded access and there wasn’t even a question about doing exactly what Jensen told him too. There was a burn, of course there was, but more prominent was how _right_ it felt as Jensen's cock slowly pushed inside, spreading Jared wide open.

Jared tried to push back, he needed more, but Jensen’s hands gripped his hips so tight there would be bruises there tomorrow. That thought - Jensen’s marks on his skin - sent a new flash of arousal through his body and he heard Jensen groan as he bottomed out, pelvis flush against Jared’s ass.

"Knew you'd take it so well, feel fucking perfect around my dick," Jensen mumbled, circling his hips ever so slightly. "If you could see how pretty your ass looks, your little hole all spread wide around me. So fucking tight…"

God, Jared could feel how tight he was, how Jensen’s dick filled him up so completely, stretched him tight, making him feel helpless and safe all at once. But Jensen moved so carefully, hips barely providing Jared with any friction and he needed more. He tried to push back again, but Jensen still had that death grip on his hips, fingers digging deeply into the soft flesh just inside of his hipbones.

“Please,” Jared almost sobbed out, and he desperately tried to maintain what was left of his composure, but he couldn’t ignore the feeling of almost satisfying fullness, of just almost being there.

“Please, alpha, take me. I can’t-”

The plea died on a sharp cry, when Jensen went from slow and careful to deep and so hard that Jared knew, if not for the hands holding him, he wouldn’t have been able to keep in place on the lounge chair. Hard thrusts and the sound of skin slapping against skin reduced him to nothing but a moaning mess, unable to string words together besides _please_ and _yes_ and _Jensen_.

"Didn't take… fuck… long for you to adjust," Jensen groaned. "Fucking made for this… My perfect little omega."

Jensen continued to pound into Jared hard and fast, each stroke brushing that spot deep inside of him he’d only ever managed to graze with his fingers. Then Jensen put a hand on the small of his back, pushed him down even further, and the next thrust sent sparks racing up his spine and his vision went fuzzy at the edges.

“Oh god, yes!”

Jensen didn’t falter: if anything, his movements got faster. Jared’s nipples dragged against the harsh surface of the chair, making them burn with pleasure.

"Oh, you like that, baby?" Jensen asked as he moved one hand to come around and a blunt nail flicked one of Jared's nipples, sending a sharp burst of pain-pleasure through his body. "All of you, so damn… sensitive. And fucking hell, you feel good. Could stay in you forever."

Just the thought of that, Jensen in him, it made Jared feel hot all over and suddenly Jensen fucking him wasn’t enough anymore, he wanted more, wanted everything.

“Yes, please. Always. Want your knot, please Jensen, make me yours!”

Jensen moaned, a low, almost pained sound, and pushed in deeper, plastering himself against Jared’s back, his hot breath gushing over Jared’s neck with every harsh pant. His hips took on a grinding motion, and Jared could feel the pressure against his hole increase.

"So close," Jensen moaned, one hand still stroking over Jared's nipple. "Just.. .relax, baby. Relax and it'll be perfect. C'mon, let me in. I won't hurt you, Jay. Promise. Just…"

Jared screamed when the knot pushed inside, stretching him wider than he’d ever thought possible, but what little pain there was, it was drowned by a pleasure so intense it made Jared's vision flicker white at the edges.

And then Jensen pushed in deeper, huge knot dragging along Jared’s inside walls, and then it was right there, right against the spot, and Jared’s body just locked down, the pleasure crackling through his veins. There was nothing else to feel, nothing else to think about, than his climax shaking his whole body.

Jensen was muttering something behind him, still grinding his hips and keeping Jared’s pleasure on a high, when Jensen came with a shout, his hot come pulsing into Jared. Just like that, Jared came again, a second orgasm riding the wave of the first, and he collapsed completely onto the chair.

Sharp pain exploded through his hips and elbow and when he managed to open his eyes, he was lying on the floor next to the chair.

For a moment he was disoriented and looking around, but when he saw that he was alone, Jared groaned. A dream. It had all been a fucking dream.

He winced when he sat up, his elbow all scratched up and his shorts sticky at the back and at the front. Yay for being a teenage omega. The wet dreams sucked. At least he could blame the damn butterfly thoughts on being an omega. That sounded better than really accepting how far gone he was for the alpha across the street.

Jared got up and he knew he walked funny, what with the wetness at both the back and the front of his basketball shorts, making them cling unpleasantly to his skin.

The neighborhood was once more silent, and a quick glance over Jared's shoulder told him that Jensen Ackles was nowhere to be seen. The street was empty and Jared was happy that the middle of summer meant not many people were home. If he was lucky, no one would have seen him dreaming wet dreams about his neighbor while splayed out on the front porch.

"Small miracles," Jared mumbled and pressed down the door handle.

Apparently miracles didn't last long, because the door remained firmly shut, no matter how much Jared rattled the door handle. He reached for the key in his pocket before he remembered that the shorts didn't have any pockets and that his keys were in the pocket of his jeans. The jeans he had pushed into his bag and the bag he had thrown just inside the now locked front door.

"Fuck," he breathed out. "Fuck, fuckity fucking fuck!”

As if being locked out wasn't bad enough to begin with, Jared knew all too well that the spare key that should be hidden in the fake stone down in the flower bed lay on the kitchen counter. Probably right next to where Jared's phone was charging. His father wouldn't be home for hours yet, and with the stickiness drying on his skin, Jared felt in a desperate need of a shower.

Turning around, he looked up and down the street, but what few houses didn't look empty belonged to neighbors that Jared knew didn't think much of his status as an omega. Which left him with just one choice of where to go.

"Here goes…"

Walking across the street was one of the hardest things Jared had ever done, each step heavy as he tried to prepare himself for what he knew would be on very awkward conversation. While the others on the street didn't care much for omegas, Jensen's status as an alpha meant that the man would be able to smell the come and slick on Jared's skin. He walked up to Jensen's front door, taking a few deep breaths before he forced himself to knock on it, the raps of his knuckles against wood too loud in the quiet of the street.

The door opened and Jared straightened his back; sticky or not, he didn't want to meet Jensen hunched in on himself.

"Hey, Mr. Ackles," Jared said with a smile. "Look, I've managed to lock myself…"

"Jared," Jensen said.

He seemed a little surprised, but then his nostrils flared. Oh, crap.

“Jared,” he said again, and this time his voice was a deep purr.

The next moment Jared found himself being pulled inside, and a mouth descended on his at the same time as a warm body pressed him up against the wall.


End file.
